


Cold Bones

by Godwouldhateme



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godwouldhateme/pseuds/Godwouldhateme
Summary: Eddie Brock’s hands are always cold. It’s not really something that he notices anymore, just bad circulation.





	Cold Bones

Eddie Brock’s hands are always cold. It’s not really something that he notices anymore, just bad circulation.

 

Originally, he thought that moving from New York to San Fran would solve the problem, and while the moderate environment certainly hadn’t made it worse. Eddie, being chronically unlucky, still managed to feel freezing.

 

Back when he and Annie had still been together, it hadn’t been much of a problem. She was always slipping gloves into his jacket pockets. He’d come across them when he inevitably jammed his chilled hands into his coat while walking the city streets, but now that he was alone-

****

**Not Alone**

 

“J-Jesus,” Eddie jumped slightly at Venoms interjection, “Your gonna’ give me a heart attack.”

 

**We would never hurt Eddie!**

He could feel Venom shift defensively under his skin.

 

“Hey, hey!” Eddie stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, raising his hands placatingly, “I didn’t mean anything by it, buddy.”

 

A passerby slammed into Eddie’s shoulder, jostling him forward. He stumbled forward, jerking still at an unnatural angle as Venom caught him. 

 

**Dumbass**

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Eddie shook the unnatural stiffness out of his arms, before continuing along with the flow of pedestrian traffic.

 

It was a cool day. Mid 50’s and cloudy-

 

**Well within our optimal climate**

 

Despite _that_ , he rubbed his hand together vigorously. Trying to warm them from their clammy state. He could feel Venom’s curiosity at his attempt.

 

**?**

 

“Just a little cold,” Eddie huffed out, “Nothing to worry about.”

 

Eddie could feel Venom’s annoyance in the back of his mind at his dismissal of the other’s concern. Venom hated when his host didn’t share his issues, probably made the symbiote like it wasn’t taking care of them properly. 

 

He could feel Venom rolling under his skin. Making his way towards his hands. The symbiote prodded around in his wrists before working its way up into his fingertips. The sensation was odd, but not painful. Perhaps slightly ticklish, but it came with a flood of warmth that made Eddie audibly sign in contentment.

 

“Nice,” He could feel Venom practically preen from the praise.

 

**Temporary**

And the symbiote was right, Eddie could already feel the warmth draining from his hands.

 

“It’s okay,” Eddie said. He slipped his hands back into his pockets, hoping to preserve the warmth in the fabric.

 

**Not Okay**

Venom Jerked Eddie’s hands up in front of his face where he could see the inky black markings of Venoms presence franticly moving around under his skin.

 

**Your circulatory system is shit**

 

“Look, I’m not gonna’ die from some cold hands, so can this wait until we’re home?” Eddie slammed his hands back down to his sides, receiving a couple of odd glances.

 

Instead of replying, the symbiote was unusually quiet as it continued to do whatever it was doing under Eddie’s skin.

 

“Ya still there buddy?” Eddie joked.

 

**Fixing it**

“Fixing what exactly ?” He laughed nervously.

**Your circulatory system.**

 

Eddie skipped a step, “what?”

**Rewiring- reworking. Making Eddie better. Making _us_ better**

 

The symbiote purred the response. Obviously proud of its current task.

 

“you can’t just rewire my circulatory system!” Eddie said indigently.

 

**Can**

 

“No, nope, what did we discuss about doing nonconsensual shit to my body?”

**Only if necessary. This _is_ necessary**

“Necessary, my ass,” Eddie snapped.

 

**We like our ass**

 

Eddie felt as his face flushed, “Don’t try to change the topic!”

 

Venom curled inside of their body. Obviously displeased.

 

**Want to make better. Don’t like when Eddie doesn’t feel good**

And now Eddie felt like an ass.

 

He sighed, “ Listen-“

 

**Always**

 

If he could have glared at the symbiote he would have, “You can fix it later. Preferably when I’m not awake,” he could feel Venom about to argue with him, but he interjected first, “Human, remember? This shit is kinda freaky to us.”

 

 **Fine, pussy.** ** _Later,_** The symbiote reluctantly agreed.

“Glad were on the same page,” Eddie shoved his hands back into his pockets, sadly noting that all the warmth had drained away during their little spat.

 

Before he could really start to feel depressed about it though, he felt Venom physically manifest over his hands. He looked down at them in surprise.

 

The symbiote was forming a thin black barrier between his hands and the air.

 

“What the-”

**Gloves,** The symbiote chimed in, happily.

 

**Familiar. Not weird. Compromise**

 

It didn’t really feel like wearing gloves. Venom always felt kind of smooth and silky. Not wet precisely, but also not dry. Definitely alive and warm. It actually felt kind of like holding hands.

Not exactly as familiar of a feeling as Venom was probably going for, but it really was a nice gesture. Kinda sweet and charming. It reminded Eddie why he liked having Venom as a part of him so much.

 

**Like being a part of you too, Eddie**

 

“Thanks, babe-” Eddie flinched at his slip up, “- _Buddy_.”

 

Honestly, being taken care of and appreciated on such a level made him feel all flustered. Hopefully Venom didn’t notice his mistake.

 

**Happy to help**

 

Eddie sighed in relief-

 

**_Babe_ **

****

Eddie blushed, and Venom cackled away in their head. Laughing at his flustered mood.

 

Eddie sputtered through an attempted justification, while he turned the corner to his little apartment.

 

But under all the teasing, it was nice to be known so completely.

 

It was nice to be together.

 

Venom pressed itself reassuringly-warm against his hands, in his chest, and pleasantly in his mind. And while he was still new to this whole alien host thing. Eddie wouldn’t have given it up for anything.

 

….

 

….

 

….

 

 

**Hungry**

“Sashimi?” Eddie suggested.

 

**YES!**

The symbiotes pure excitement made Eddie smile, “It’s a date, then.”

 

And this time, it was Venom’s turn to feel flustered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Bonus:_

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night exhaustedly. He moved to role over onto his side and go back to sleep, but he froze instead.

 

“Hey, Venom?” Eddie called out.

 

**Yes?**

“Why can’t I feel my hands?”

 

**Working on it**

“What the fuck man!”

 

**Not cold though**

Eddie flopped his head against his pillow and sighed loudly.

 

**Night, babe.**


End file.
